


Bungle In The Jungle

by TottPaula



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman AU - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Bondage, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Catwoman is a jealous slut, Death Threats, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Harley is obedient, Horny Characters, Lemon, Multi, Plant Guards, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poison Ivy is Bisexual, Pollen and potions, Porn with Light Plot, Rape Vines, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex in the Jungle, Trees have taken over the world, Vine Dicks, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: One day Gotham turned into a Forest.Why?Who is responsible?And where's all that heavy breathing coming from?Thanks for reading.One of my early works, not my best stuff. I'd skip reading if I were you.





	1. Come play in my treehouse

It was 7:30 am. Barbara didn't have to open the library until 9:00. Coffee was ready, eggs were cooking and bread slices were waiting to be toasted.

A glass of juice was already poured and waiting on the table.

Barbara poured herself a hot cup, and set it next to her plate.

She looked out the window to check for rain because it seemed pretty dark outside.

She blinked her eyes and took a second look.

Was this some crazy dream, or had Gotham become a magical forest overnight?

Trees had taken over everywhere; roads and streets were obscured. It really was a jungle out there!

She switched on the TV news and was pretty shocked, it wasn't just the city, but the entire planet was now covered in thick foliage.  

Now what?

Why and how the hell did this happen?

Maybe Bruce had a clue.

If this had to do with magic... well the Justice League was full of magic users, so someone had to know what the hell was going on.

Bruce had no idea. Neither did the JLA.  It wasn't caused by a magic user, from what Zatanna said.

According to the TV news, the Army Corp. of Engineers had tried to burn down the forest using high powered flamethrowers. It refused to burn!

Well, she doubted the bus was running, maybe time for a walk... in the forest!

She may as well eat first, so she made quick work of breakfast, and left her dishes in the sink. 

She grabbed a water bottle, her phone, keys, and her messenger bag. Pulled on her boots, and went out to explore.

It was strangely refreshing walking among the trees; refreshing, exhilarating and exciting. If she didn't know better, she'd say this had Poison Ivy written all over it.

Come to think of it....!

She called Bruce again, and he said he'd meet her using her GPS. She felt like a tagged fish sometimes! Maybe even Alfred had some surgically built-in transceiver. Ha, wouldn't put it past him, Mr. Neurotic himself.

   Bruce arrived with a very uncharacteristic genuine looking smile. When the fuck does Mr. Stoic ever freaking smile? She was almost sure this had Ivy's fingerprints all over. But how to prove it?

   Bruce, especially in his playboy persona, was usually pretty vapid acting, even though in truth the man was completely brilliant. But in his detective persona, to see him smile was outright scary! She only remembered one time that ever happened, and it was an Ivy love potion that caused them both to start making out half-naked on top of a dinner table.

"Bruce, before you get too close, are you by any chance exposed to sex pollen?"

"What? No Barbara, I just showered, I'm clean. I swear!"

"Then why do you have that goofy grin, you never freaking smile..."

"I'm just feeling happy; maybe it's the trees... isn't it?"

Bruce started thinking... it wasn't like him to just smile unless he was at some fundraiser with a pretty starlet on his arm.

"Um, is it just me or are you a little giddy yourself? You're practically skipping there."

She was... this was getting weirder and weirder by the moment.

Barbara had a sudden urge to kiss Bruce. They had long ago had a... a something... a thing, once, but that was a long over. They were just friends now.  But there it was, she couldn't help herself, and grabbed Bruce's face and kissed him hard.

And long.

He kissed back.

Oh yeah, baby.... did he know how to kiss!

She forgot how talented he was in that department.

She was never disappointed when they were a thing.

He'd leave her gasping and moaning and calling his name until they were both rubbed raw.

He was that good.

Well, of course, he's good, he's freaking Batman, with a sex drive to put rabbits to shame!

Just ask any female superhero, he's probably already laid them all.

As well as all the local starlets, journalists, you name it.

And laid them very well, too.

Not to mention female villains.

If Superman was a boy scout, well, Batman was a freaking sex machine, he was born to be, what with that solid eleven-inch pepperoni in his pants.

She didn't remember doing it, but she looked up from his face and there they were, lying down in the grass and almost naked already! When the hell did that happen?

It seemed only a moment later, and they were busy fucking each other's brains out.

   

Oh god, oh god, oh god... he hadn't lost his touch, which was always, _always_ magical! She forgot how full she felt when he was inside her; most of her lovers had only had a normal 4 to 6 inches, but Bruce... ahh, Bruce! God!

   All time seemed to disappear as they kept fucking, and changed positions every once in a while and kept going and going and going. She's gonna need some more batteries soon! He was so good at draining her energy!

Whoo!

She lost count at ten.

He never bothered counting, he was way too busy between her legs, eating her pussy... oh that felt so good...! 

She forgot why they were there, she forgot everything but screwing this God of a man! 

 

They weren't the only couple out here, either, she stopped to catch her breath a moment... and heard the oddest thing. Lots and lots of heavy breathing, panting and moaning, coming from every direction!

Was it an echo, or...?  Nope, she saw another couple not thirty feet away, doing a very difficult reverse-wheelbarrow position! She hadn't done one of those in years; she wasn't 21 anymore, though she was still rather flexible.

Oh well, when in Rome!

It was a fucking forest full of fucking couples, or maybe groups. Orgies even. Barbara was much too busy to find out.

Thank God she always carried condoms and lube, you never knew what you'd run into, and she was sure Bruce would agree that one Damian was more than enough for now.

 


	2. Come play in my yard

 

    She didn't know how they tore away from one another, but they made it back to Barbara's apartment. Whatever it was, it wasn't indoors. 

They looked at each other, slightly, but not entirely, embarrassed. It was likely from the outdoors or maybe the trees.

 

 Whew! Good thing, she felt like she just went ten rounds with Bruce on the angry setting in the training ring. 

Yeah, he used to do shit like that to her a lot, when he wasn't saying misogynistic crap like, "Go home, Batgirl, and burn the suit." or "Go home, this isn't a game for children".

Which was pure bullshit!

It's not for kids?

When the fuck did Bruce ever recruit anyone over the age of 18, anyway?

Hell, Dick was probably no more than 12 when he first put on his pixie boots!

He threw everything he could at her in those early days, back before she'd even finished high school.

She got the worst patrols (in pouring rain, or even snowy blizzards) in the worst neighborhoods (crime alley, really?) against the worst of the scum that Gotham had to offer.

They had a corner on the market for scum back then. The GCPD was filthy with corruption and if her dad had never become Commissioner, it would still be working for all bribes all the time.

 

Speaking of pixie boots, she should give Dick a call, and see what's going on in Bludhaven. He was probably just getting up now anyway. The lazy little fuck.

She didn't mean to be grouchy, but when do you go 15 rounds with the Casanova of Gotham? She was fucking exhausted!

 


	3. Bring your favorite toys, get ready to play

"Hey, Bruce, I've gotta go and take a shower, I smell like sex juices and grass. Hold the fort down until Wonder Boy gets here, will ya?" Barbara called out as she headed to the bathroom.

Bruce obviously was mostly back to normal. He narrowed his eyes in his classic Batman "you're kidding" look he usually reserves for right before he clocks you.

"Sorry, let me start that over. There's coffee in the pot, I need a shower, and I'll be right out, is that okay, Boss?"

His eyes were still narrowed, he hated snark. She loved to bait him, though! And honestly, it was too easy.

The shower felt wonderful, she had to wash away all those sticky leftovers from sex in the grass.

(Don't get me wrong, sex is great, it just gets messy.)

 

Over in Bludhaven, Dick grabbed the phone, saw who it was, and was happy to hear Babs' voice.

They had been on again, off again for years.

Even when they were off, they were always friends. Well, mostly always.

"Dick, look outside and tell me what you see." This was different, was she standing outside naked waiting for him, or was it just his morning wood talking?

He pulled aside the curtain. Holy Forest, Batman! (sorry!) What the heck? He lived in the city, but it looked more like the woods had come to his door to visit for a while.

"Babs, what's going on, is your area all trees too?"

"Not just Gotham, Dick. It's everywhere. You know, the whole world. And it has strange freaking effects on people! It's like sex pollen, everyone who goes outside starts doing the freaky-deaky."

"Come on Babs, is today April Fools or something?" He never believed anything.

What a dick!

Dick was obviously not a morning person or even an afternoon person. It was evenings and nights only for him. And again that morning wood, he really had to go and pee.

"Here talk to Bruce, we both met up and went outside looking for Ivy or something, and it overcame the both of us. I'm not kidding!"

"Please don't tell me about you and Bruce, I don't wanna hear it, Babs. He's like my dad, you don't wanna hear your old girlfriend is having sex with your dad!" Dick was feeling slightly nauseous.

He knew Bruce and Barbara had hooked up years ago, that's when he first split away from Batman and moved to Bludhaven.

Bruce even had the gall to tell him that he'd got her pregnant, and Dick and Babs hadn't even officially broken up yet, Dick had bought her a ring, and was going to propose before it all went wrong.

That had really pissed him off and caused them to have a huge fist-fight, and a falling-out that lasted for years. Dick felt that back then that Bruce must have seduced her on purpose at the time, just to spite him.

But to be honest, everyone knew that when she was young, Babs had a really, really big crush on Batman, even before she became Batgirl.

Hell, half of the girls in school had a crush on Batman; the other half wanted to jump Bruce Wayne's bones... shit.

Being his son really sucked sometimes.


	4. What the fuck is with all these trees, anyway?

It was great having a bike instead of a car, it got you where you needed to go, and fast.

It was hardly even thirty minutes before he pulled up to Babs' apartment building, and knocked on the door.

Babs opened the door, she was toweling her hair dry. She still looked sexy as hell.

To Dick, she could wake up with her mascara all over and hair in her face, and he'd think she was sexy. She would always be special, she was his first love, his first kiss, and his first fuck. They did it right on the roof (when they were supposed to be patrolling) way before he even knew that Batgirl was, in fact, his girlfriend, sweet little Babs.

She hadn't known his secret alter ego either in those early days. And he's pretty sure she seduced him! Not like that was a problem...

He was still a little shy around girls back then, before (Babs) Batgirl; she must have really boosted his confidence because then came Starfire, Power Girl, Raven, and every single female Teen Titan, and many of the ladies of the Justice League too... he was screwing every heroine he could in those days!

It was teenaged heaven! Being cute little Robin sure had its perks! He was really popular.

 

* * *

 

After their discussion, and a number of nasty looks that passed between Bruce and Dick, they figured they should at least bring gas masks, maybe it would help?

And they should go look for Ivy to see if she and her damned pet plants had anything to do with this situation. 

When it came to plants and sex, Ivy was always the top of the list.

And the best place to look for Poison Ivy was in the abandoned greenhouse behind the old Gotham Botanical Gardens.

Shit, good thing he always packed condoms, cause you never really know when you're gonna need 'em.

 (Wink)

 

* * *

 

Poison Ivy had a date with Harley today.

Actually, they had a date almost every day. She needed her sexual release pretty often.

And Harley was very obedient, the Joker always made sure of that, which always made for great sex! 

 They were busy amongst the greenery, which formed a nest for them; as well as providing penis-shaped tentacles to fit every opening a woman could want to fill! It was really good to be the queen of plants!

Ivy hadn't yet noticed any of the extra greenery in Gotham, she was way too busy carpet-munching to bother looking outside.

(I couldn't tell if it was the trees' influence or just Ivy's normal sexual mania. Cause, you know, being around all those sex-pollen producing plants.)

Batman, Batgirl and Nightwing (yes they changed while I was typing) were about to enter Ivy's plant paradise, when her guard-plants grabbed the three and dragged them in right in, next to Ivy and Harley's love nest.

You know, the old routine where the vines encircle them, etc.

(Save me some typing, why don't 'cha!)

 "Hello there, Bats! Are you here to watch me and Harley? Because honestly, the only time I've been naughty lately is with Joker's little Harlequin here! As you can see, we're somewhat occupied, but there's always room for one or three more!"

 Poison Ivy's breasts seemed to have a life of their own, and maybe they did. They seemed to be pointing right to our heroes.

Poison Ivy and Harley were as naked as the day they were born and didn't mind being visited by the Terrific Trio. They certainly weren't shy!

 


	5. Welcome to the Greenhouse!

Poison Ivy loved to ravish anyone, really. She loved her plant-guards, nothing and nobody ever slipped past them. She ordered her plants to hold those people tight and strip off their uniforms.

They were helpless against the multitude of vines; some of the plant-tendrils were busily sniffing around their nether regions.

No one felt like getting vine-raped, but they wouldn't get free unless Poison Ivy commanded it.

"Oh, bring me Nightwing! Weren't you Robin once upon a time? My, my, how you've grown in _every_ way! Hmmm!"

Looking at the naked women, Nightwing was getting a not very unexpected erection.

Ivy reached out and grabbed him, stroking his girthy shaft as he groaned. Telling her to stop was useless, she'd only order her plants to kill him.

Ivy was having so much fun, grown-up Robin was a real hottie; that messy long hair, those gorgeous pectorals, his long thick pecker, and those washboard abs...!  Oooh!

   Harley wasn't sure whether she wanted to screw around with Batgirl or Batman or share young Nightwing, that is if Ivy allowed it. It always took her a while to make up her mind, unless she was beating the crap out of someone, 'cuz that was just fun!

Since Poison Ivy had a man's cock to play with, of course, she wanted one too and started sucking on Batman's.

His eyes went huge, he hadn't expected that. Harley had someone to suck now, and she wouldn't let go. Unless Joker knocked her out.

He only did it to show how much he loved her, after all.

At least that's what he said.

Batgirl was thinking that she was glad they had left her alone. For now.

But then the plant-tendrils approached... oh, no!

They must have smelled her arousal as her partners were being stroked and sucked, and she found herself being attacked by about four of them at once.

It happened every time; as soon as she thought of something bad that could possibly happen; even the thought would cast bad luck, and the very thing she thought of would happen. To her!

 

"Oh, Shit! ** _Ow!_** "

 

Against her will she was responding to the intrusion, as two of them attached to her nipples, pulling at them; one to her clit and one was fucking her pussy.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

"Noooo!" 

She couldn't fight the sensations from every direction; it was horrible, but it was stimulating and arousing her!

She lost all control, as they continued their assault.

All that sex pollen in the air made it impossible to deny.

She almost expected one of the girls to try to ravish her, but vines? Just no!

 

'Why me?' she sulked.

 

Ivy soon bored of playing with a dick, she wanted Nightwing to do her bidding. Maybe she could order him to ravish someone for her amusement!

What a delicious thought!

 

"NIghtwing, are you feeling warmed up yet? I have a job for you... go fuck Batgirl, I want to watch!" she said seductively.

 

Dick didn't know whether to be turned on or not, he would always have feelings for Babs, but being forced to rape her? He hesitated a few seconds while his mind was confused.

Ivy hated being kept waiting and ordered the vines that had bound Batgirl to commence strangling her. She was choking and gasping for air, her face was turning blue.

 

"Okay, I'll do it, just stop choking her... Please!"

 

The vines loosened enough to allow her a shallow breath, and she gasped for air.

He mouthed 'I'm sorry!' as the vines stopped attacking her.

Most of them let go, but a few stayed firmly restraining her wrists and ankles.

They would control her movements. She knew there was no fighting this, but it was still better to have a friend, an ex-boyfriend, instead of those horrible vines rape her.

She knew he didn't go for anything more but vanilla sex.

She nodded in agreement, her throat too injured to speak yet.

She couldn't fight anything anyway; Ivy held all the cards.

  
Dick started almost lovingly, touching her and bringing her closer.

Ivy was getting angry; **she wanted fucking!** He didn't want her strangling again, so he dove into her cunt.

She was already wet and aroused. Soon they were both gasping and moaning.

Ivy was still annoyed. "What's wrong? I'm doing what you said," he asked.

"You're not fucking, you're making love. Fuck her! Hard! Make her cry, not moan!"

  
It was better to hurt her a little than to let her die, so he went a bit mad, and fucked with stamina like he was fucking out all his pent-up feelings, he went hard and fast.

Ivy cheered and clapped her hands.

"That's it, boy! Give her that big hard cock!"

  
At least Ivy was satisfied, he wasn't used to being rough, but maybe she really did enjoy the rough stuff.

Maybe he was too gentle all those years, the girl could take a punch to the face all right, maybe she really needed it hard and rough.

Barbara never asked that of him; all he wanted was to be sweet in bed, but she always needed more.

  
That was one of the reasons she had left him, though she never said it.

  
He was too damn gentle like a vibrator stuck on a low setting.

This was amazing, he was taking charge and fucking her brains out, finally after all these years!  
She was becoming very vocal.

**"Oh, Oh, Oh... harder!!!! Deeper!!! Fuck me, Nightwing, Aaaaagggghhh! So... so good...aaaaah!"**

Wow!

Harley wanted some action of her own, she was tired of sucking. She asked Ivy if she could get fucked by Batman, he was built bigger than her puddin'!

Ivy told her to go have some fun.

  
"Okay Batsie-boy, now you're gonna fuck my pussy! Get over here with that big ole' schlong of 'yers, or we're gonna kill one of 'yer friends! Hah!"

Vines were still wound around both Batgirl and Nightwing.

He had no choice but to bone Harley, but good.

He was a take control guy in bed, and this would be no different.

  
He grabbed the girl roughly.

She liked that!

He pinched her breasts hard.

She liked that too.

Of course, she did, Joker would be an animal, even to the point of torture.

He did what he liked, grabbed her hips and fucked her hard from behind, as she moaned and whimpered.

He didn't care if she liked it, he really didn't give a shit.

He was going to bone his way.

It felt good, even though she wasn't his usual type.

May as well enjoy himself!

 


	6. Here, Kitty, Kitty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Harley soon tire of the bats in their hair.

**In the Greenhouse, with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn...**

 

While Bruce was screwing Harley, he kept looking over at Dick and Barbara. He wouldn't admit he still held a torch for the beautiful buxom redhead. While she wasn't his first, she would always be the one person that understood him the best. The one that brought the best out of him, and kept him from the edge of the abyss.

That, and she was beautiful! Curves that wouldn't stop... breasts he could drown in, and the tightest fit ever! And her long wavy red hair, it made him harder just thinking of her. He started slamming Harley while he thought of Barbara. When he came, it was Barbara he was filling with his spunk.

All this time, Harley held on for life as The Bat slammed into her over and over, mumbling something about .... barbed wire or somethin? Whatever it was, he was gettin' her off better than her puddin', and that's saying somethin'! But still, she was getting tired of having a dick, and wanted her red munchin' away at her again. Without the audience.

"Hey Ivy, let's toss these bat-peeps out, I want us to have some girl an' girl time without the creeps! Besides, Big Bat is over-stuffin' my stuff, ya know?"

"Hrmff... fine!" Ivy growled.

She wasn't enjoying this as much as she thought she would anyway, and girl time was what she needed. Who needs a dick when you can have a muff, anyway?

 **"EVERYONE STOP, GET DRESSED AND GET THE FUCK OUT!"** she shouted.

The vines immediately set them down.

_" **Harls, toss 'em**."_

 

* * *

  

"That was weird! Those two are too busy screwing around to be making any trouble, but remind me next time to grab a few samples of sex pollen, just in case." Batgirl said with a smirk. "You know if my date's too tired or something."

"Hey, it's my job to make the dirty jokes!" laughed Nightwing.

Batman just gave them both that 'look', the one he saved up.

Batgirl just smiled, while Nightwing looked just a bit intimidated, and scratched behind his neck.

"Are you both done, we have to finish the mission. This isn't the time for levity." He announced gravely.

Even Batgirl lost her smirk now. "Sorry, B. Seriously, I'm glad to get the hell out of there. Damn, my brain is still messed up. Okay, so if this isn't Ivy's, where do we look next?"

"I'm not sure. It certainly seemed to be something she would cook up. We need to get straightened out and go over what we know."

 

* * *

 

** Back at Barbara's apartment... **

Barbara was glad she stocked extra towels and hung on to a few boyfriends' old clothes.

She knew her own petite sized stuff would never fit the guys.

 

She fixed up some iced tea and sandwiches while she waited for her turn in the shower. Ham and Swiss cheese on rye bread, some dill pickles and a pint of coleslaw made a meal on the fly.

She heard Dick washing up while he sang in the bathroom.

She sat down to eat, and Bruce joined her. She passed him a plate while he helped himself.

For a moment he opened his mouth to say something but took a bite from his sandwich instead. Bruce was never good at expressing his feelings.

 

But he spoke. "Barbara it's not my place but... when you and Dick..." He released a long breath. "I have no right but..."

'Damn', he mumbled. "When I was with Harley I thought only of you..."

 

She saw it in his eyes. He missed her. 

 

"Was it just the sex you missed?" She had to know, even if it hurt.

He looked away,  "No," he said softly. "It was never only that between us."

He wanted to say more, but then Dick came in, and Bruce took a huge bite from a sandwich.

 

"You read my mind, Babs, I'm starving. Thanks!"

He took a seat and heaped food on a plate.

 

Barbara went back to eating, and Bruce took his turn in the shower. 

He thought of Barbara. She was perfect. Maybe happiness got too overwhelming after a while. Brooding was easier than being happy, which said volumes about him.

 

After Barbara washed and changed she felt better about everything.

If life was only that easy to fix.

 

* * *

 

"I think we owe Catwoman a visit, she's been too quiet lately. Let's go." Bruce said in his business voice.

Catwoman always knew when someone was coming.

Maybe she really was part-cat.

 

She was prepared for Batman today.

She was right, of course. She had hidden cameras everywhere, and just as many traps.

It was so much fun playing with her prey, especially with Batman, he was so hot!

 

And she missed his body wrapped around hers, he never left her wanting.

But he was going to have to wait because cats must play!

It wasn't long at all before they fell into one of her many traps.

 

He brought the others too, damn him! He would pay for that!

She knew that Batgirl was always jealous of her, the bitch!

She'd suffered at her hands too many times, but now she'd get even.

 

Yes!

 

"What the hell? Cat whiskers?" Nightwing was caught in the invisible fibers.

A moment later the trap had them all.

The whiskers began contracting around them and Catwoman's henchmen relieved them of their utility belts; they were all too tightly tied up to do anything.

 

Catwoman wanted them to suffer. She was pissed off and horny, a fatal combination.

She had them all stripped bare.

It was time to retrieve a few potions of Poison Ivy's that she saved for a special time, and that time was today.

 

She blew the sex pollen on Nightwing.

First, she was going to screw his old sidekick and make him watch.

That would humiliate Batman for sure.

And he _would_ watch!

 

Catwoman stripped herself very slowly, all the way down to a tiny pair of black lace panties, and Nightwing couldn't help being drawn to the feline felon.

He grabbed her tight little ass, and wrapped her long legs around his waist, as he eased aside her undies and slid inside her, he felt like he was in love, and made slow and hot love to her as the others were forced to observe.

Batgirl didn't want to look, he _was_ her boyfriend once.

It was hard seeing him with anyone, but Catwoman?

That Fucking Bitch!! 

 

It was no easier for Batman, he and Catwoman had been 'friends with benefits' for years.

Whenever one of them had the itch, they always wound up screwing.

It could be on a rooftop or a hidden alcove. In fact, the thrill was always in not getting caught.

When the frisky feline was done with Dick, she left him panting and produced a small vial, and wiggled it between her fingers for effect.

 

 **Oh, fuck no**!

 

Batgirl remembered this one, it was a strange love potion with a specific effect; the person you saw first after drinking it was the person that got you excited.

Each had to drink half.

It made you lose your inhibitions and become very stimulated, like a few stiff drinks plus a roofie or something. Shit! Shit! Shit!

 

Catwoman was walking toward her with a few huge goons for good measure.

They grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks hard to open her mouth and poured half of it in, and forced her to swallow.

 

Then they fed the rest to Batman and forced them to look at each other.

She tried to keep her eyes shut, but after a few seconds she felt light and euphoric; she smiled widely and looked at him with heat in her gaze.

 

He tried his best to hold out, he opened his eyes and actually smiled back at her. "Hello, Batgirl!" he said warmly.

A real smile from Batman is both frightening and creepy.

 

The goons undid the whiskers, and he started kissing her gently, sweetly, it was different but felt nice.

She kept stroking his face, his shoulders, his pecs... she couldn't stop touching his skin.

 

All those scars and bullet holes crisscrossing his skin were like fine art.

And his eyes... she just got lost in them.

He laid her down gently and started kissing her from her lips to down between the breasts, and she forgot everything else around them.

 

He wasn't simply screwing her or raping her, damn him, he was making love to her!

Catwoman wasn't sure about this now; he was never this gentle with her!

She never saw him act tenderly at all.

 

This was a new side of him.

She should have taken the other half instead of giving it to that annoying Bat-Bitch!

Now she was the jealous one.

Well, screw him!

 

There was nothing else to do, so she had Nightwing eat out her pussy until she came to distract her from watching the two idiots.

 

Stupid, stupid ideas! 

 

It was enough to make her puke!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it's appreciated. Hope you enjoy my little fantasy!


End file.
